


The Candied Chest

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kieran deserves to be happy, Litterly just how I imagine court life, Unseelie Court, Unseelie King - Freeform, he's just doesn't express a lot of his emotions, he's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure crack because why not?</p><p>Kieran and his brothers would kill each other without hesitation, however if anyone else messed with one of them well they'd be lucky if Death came quickly. They were dysfunctional bunch sure, but they were family however loosely they used that word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candied Chest

Kieran fell to the ground panting. Damien leaned on his sword and smirked at him.

"That is my tenth win, I would concede defeat brother — Dont fret I won't embarrass you too much in front of the Court."

Kieran spat blood onto the grass and stood, brushing the dirt off him.

"Never."

They both got ready again when the heard a rustling coming from further up the path. They both turned and dropped their swords.

"Roland, what happened brother?"

Roland fell into Kieran's arms. His crying quickly subsiding replaced with anger.

"It was Carnacout's son."

"That filthy noble dared to lay a hand on a member of the Royal family?"

Kieran pulled him closer, trying to sooth his shaking. He was bleeding, his face was mess of black and blood, his shirt and legs looked torn. That noble's family was going to wish death had been what they got.

"Stay here, I will come back."

Damien didn't leave them with much of a choice when he left them near the stream. He turned and quickly ran up the path to the courtyard. He spotted Alya walking toward the castle, he hurriedly pulled her to the side. Durin taking a step closer to see what the comotion was.

"Damien may I have my hand back?"

She seemed annoyed,

"It's Roland Carnacout's son attacked him."

Alya's eyes winded in shock, Durin growled. 

"I've had enough of Alexi's behavior. He needs to be punished."

Ayla shook her head, her eyes burned.

"No. Not just him, they all need to be put in their place. I will tend to Roland, Damien Durin gather everyone — it is time this noble learn what happens when they dare touch a member of Royalty."

The King stilled watching, he could tell something was different. There was energy among his children, a frenzy even.

An advisor came to him later that day to debrief him,

He had left before he had finished speaking.

Roland was hurt.  
Roland was hurt.  
Someone had dared to touch his son.

He came to the little garden, the one place in all of his palace of neutrality for his children. They all looked up at him. He sank to the ground as Roland came running to him.

"I do not want to know what you will do, just make sure it is swift and a lesson they will never forget."

The children nodded at him. Roland looked up at him, his eyes almost white with anger. The king gave him a wink and quickly kissed him on the forehead before biding them all a goodnight. 

They hadn't disappointed him, the noble's most important papers had been taken first - Elrond's work, then he had been interrupted every single time with a variety of noises during the daily meeting with him and his fellow nobility - Edmund's work.

Not one Nobility said a word. They must of imagined it if the King never said anything of it.

It escalated after lunch, Alexi's sister and mother had their clothes ripped and their hair cut when they had been momentarily distracted - Durin and Damien's calling card. Alexi himself was purposefully left alone. He assumed his children wanted him to watch as his family fell apart, got hurt because of him.

Finally his father came to him to ask for help in the matter. He was sure he was being targeted by someone at court. The King decided to intervene before he named another noble and a civil war erupted in his realm.

"Perhaps there is a reason?"

"Forgive me Your Majesty but I do not see a reason my daughter and wife's clothes needed to be burned."

"Perhaps one of the members of your kin did something?"

He shook his head, bowing his head he said,

"My kin are good, my kin would not do something unless it was warranted Your Majesty."

"Are you saying Roland deserved to be hurt by Alexi?"

Asked Ayla, speaking from her Father's side.

The noble's eyes widened.

"Forgive me Your Highness, but I do not see my son doing something so deplorable."

Thankfully Alexi had broken by then. He threw himself down in front of the full court room. His children pausing in varying places. Some hidden, some standing near him. They all watched him.

"Forgive me My Majesty. I hurt His Highness Prince Roland. Forgive me."

No mercy. Father no mercy.  
His blood should be spilled.  
Show them what happens when they take advantage of the kindness they were given.

He could heard his children, their whispers of retribution, of vengeance.

"Roland come here."

Roland stepped toward him, he thankfully looked a lot better. But the evidence was still there.

"Did Alexi hurt you?"

"Yes Father he did."

"What punishment do you think would be fitting?"

The calls for blood rose, a near frantic high now.

"I think,"

He paused for dramatic effect the King was sure, his mother had had a flare for dramatics after all.

"I think Alexi has suffered enough."

The court plunged into silence. Alya cursed quietly, the King leaned back, keeping his face perfectly neutral. He was impressed, what better way to get a noble in your pocket - a powerful noble by all accounts, than make them indebted to you and you alone? He would need to keep an eye on Roland as he grew up, he could be as useful as Alya one day.

"Oh then do you propose I let him go, what happens if he does this again? To another one of your siblings? To Alana?"

Roland stiffening was barely noticeably, the King hid his smirk. If Roland thought he was ready to play he would need to convince him with more than then just what may or not may have been planned attack.

"If he does do anything else Father I will take responsibility for it."

His brothers snickered now, it was such naive thing to say.

"Oh you would put your life, let your body get marked with punishment for a nobel's son why?"

He hoped Roland hadn't gotten an attachment toward Alexi. He hated matters of the heart it always left him drained and gave him a headache.

Roland looked up at his father, his eyes were hidden. Good Kieran's lessons had been paying off.

"A noble's son who is respected at court Father. Who has given us much. While I hope they know this type of behavior will never be tolerated again I do not think ousting thing would be the most beneficial thing for our court."

Our court. Not the king's or Roland's. The King's eyes sparked. His mother wasn't even a Gentry, Roland was then naturally observant. He wasn't even 20 yet. Good, he had promise.

The king sighed, and finally nodded.

"Very well Roland. However if Alexi ever gives me a problem again you will pay in his stead."

Roland nodded, as Alexi stopped shaking.

"I understand Father."

Alexi rose his eyes wide as he stared at Roland. Ah so Roland had just taken advantage of a situation. Well done.

He dismissed his court. Now only all his children remained. They all shot Roland looks that were a mix of exasperation, annoyance, or pride.

The King sighed and removed his coat falling easily into the role of Father. Relaxing into his throne. His eyes found Alana quickly. She always seemed so eager to be like Ayla, he wanted to see if she ever could.

"Alana. Come here."

Alana looked up at him and stepped forward.

"Tell me why did Roland do what he did? Did he gain anything from it?"

Alana rolled her shoulders,

"He did it because he now has the loyalty of one of the most powerful noble's at court."

"For now."

The king gave Edmund a look. Edmund fell silent. Alana didn't turn, she just continued. She knew what would happen if she lost focus,

"He gained a powerful ally for his use when he gets old enough to sit on council meetings."

The King nodded sending her a small smile.

"Yes, but Edmund made a good point — he has them now. What if anything is stopping them from changing loyalties?"

Again Alana didn't hesitate,

"Roland has more power as a Prince of this court than Carnacout could ever hope to wield."

Her siblings smirked and laughed quietly. It wasn't much of a secret how much the Royal family loathed that family, the King included.

She continued,

"If he ever tried to leave from Roland's hold. Roland will turn the other noble's against him and destroy any hope his son had at moving up even higher at court."

Good. No speculation stating not just what Roland would do, but also what hopefully she would have done if she ever found herself in that situation.

In other words, stop Alexi from marrying into the Royal family. Not that the King wanted that if he could help it, he didn't mind the daughter she seemed ditsy but he knew looks could be deceiving.

He nodded again and gave Alana a smile. Perhaps she had what it takes to study under Alya.

The King snapped his fingers and a worn chest appeared on the marble steps. Immediately all his children's eyes went to it. He smirked, even his two eldest were watching it as if they were younglings again.

"Well done my dear. You make pick one treat."

As he said this the chest sprung open. The other princes surged forward trying to get one of the treats in vain, knowing full well they'd only be able to reach into the box with their Father's permission. Only Alya's self-control stopped her from making a fool of herself...barley.

Alana plucked a yellow wrapped candy and beamed.

"Thank you daddy!"

The king smiled and quickly walked down and gave her a kiss. He walked out the door, he waved his hand causing the chest to vanish and chuckled softly when they all groaned.

The King smiled. His children thought they could go behind his back? He sighed and waved his hand, the chest appearing in his office. 

He saw them all looking at it from the doorway. 

"You may all try, you have a week. Good luck."

He stifled a laugh as he saw them all rush around gathering spell books, and the like. Even Durin and Kieran putting aside their eternal feud to convince Silas -  
he was amazing with Fae Magic. To help them. The King sat at his desk and watched as 52 children actively worked together.

Alana smiled, her brothers had yet to give her anything worth the candy she held. Roland has asserted he should have because he was her favorite, Alya had said she would give her a free lesson in court secrets but still Alana didn't budge. She looked down suddenly to see her hand bare, she whirled around to see Lorcan holding the treat in his hand.

"Lorcan give that back!"

"Why?"

The room had gotten quiet, even Father had stopped working to peer down at the scene unfolding.

"Because it's mine."

Lorcan shook his head, his iridescent eyes filling with happiness at being the center of attention.

"I don't see your name on it Aly."

"Lorcan."

She growled turning more toward him. Lorcan took a step back and held the candy closer to his mouth. Brothers soon began murmuring trying to get it from him.

Kieran's voice rose above the din,

"Lorcy I'm your favorite right? Please would you make me happy and give me that gift?"

Lorcan turned to Kieran and shook his head. His eyes were stormy.

"No, you left. You left me alone. This is your punishment."

Durin snorted at Kieran's heartbroken expression.

"Well I was here for you right Lorcy?"

Pointed out Roland from the couch. Lorcan paused and nodded,

"Lorcan do remember I showed you that pool of Nyiads. Do you remember how happy you had been?"

Pointed out Edmund quickly not to be outdone. Lorcan turned to him his eyes lighting up.

"That was fun..."

"Yes Nyiads are wonderful, but baby brother remember when I took you to see Lucien? You and Lila played all day together."

Lorcan made a face,

"Lila stole my flower. I don't like her."

"Alright but you liked Luc—"

"Lorcan remember when I took you to see the clouds of night flowers?"

Rowan said quietly, the King raised an eyebrow. Rowan had snuck out and taken Lorcan with him?

Rowan caught his father eye and gave a quick smirk. He might not be as ruthless as Durin but he did know how to get what we wanted.

"I did like that..."

"I know, so if you give me that candy I'll take you somewhere even better."

"Better than that?! What!"

Edmund hissed as Rowan shot him a look of triumph,

"A place where you can play with the colors of the rain."

Lorcan's eyes widened and he took a step toward Rowan who outstretched his hand to him eagerly.

His brothers and sisters glared and hissed in annoyance but didn't dare take it from him. They weren't allowed to harm him, and they wouldn't even try it with Father not even two feet away.

Lorcan paused a foot away. Rowan's hand twitched in annoyance.

"I want to see, but I want this more."

Lorcan quickly popped the candy into his mouth to stunned silence. The King burst out laughing.

He plucked Lorcan up kissing him all over his face. One of his rare shows of affection.

"Well done Lorcan. Very well done."

He chuckled again and placed Lorcan on his desk. Lorcan beamed kicking his feet in delight. He had made Daddy laugh and happy!!

Slowly the other children moved out of their daze, a shout came from the hallway and they all looked up to see Lucien and Adrien come toward them.

Lucien inclined his head to him while Adrien simply waved pompous brat he thought with just tinge of amusement. Damien rose and pulled Lucien into a kiss, mumbling how much he had missed him. Lucien in turn pulled him closer and whispered how sorry he was that he couldn't come to him sooner.They had been apart for two weeks after all. 

Kieran watched them, he wanted that. Even after nearly 90 years together they were so much in love it almost hurt to see.

Adrien plopped down next to him and poked him in the arm. Kieran scowled at him Adrien only smiled he was used to Kieran's moods.

"What has you all in one room and no blood in sight? Have you all been put under a spell?"

Adrien asked his eyes widening in mock horror. Kieran glared at him and turned back to book he had spread out before him.

"Father has given us a week in which to crack open the chest."

"You mean the one with the special candy?"

The King looked down to see Adrien smile at him.

"Did you think Sir that I do not know of your little reward?"

"I honestly assumed you were always too drunk to know anything."

Adrien rolled his eyes while Kieran and all the other children smirked. Adrien's fondness for wine was well known.

Adrien elbowed him in mock anger causing Kieran to laugh.

"You must remember the last time we saw each other you were holding a handkerchief and proclaiming you were a lady of court and were lamenting that no one had courted you."

"Yes, but Kieran if I remember correctly you were on your knees and saying you would court me if only because you wished for me stop stealing your sister's handkerchiefs."

"Which you never stopped."

"I am still waiting to be courted."

"Well then you will be waiting for an eternity."

Adrien shrugged, his eyes shinning,

"It is alright I will wait, I have all the time in the world to wait for you to see reason."

The King watched as Adrien became breathless as Kieran threw his head back and laughed. Adrien's eyes traveling down his jawline, to his neck. His eyes narrowing at the necklace that sat there. But he was a Prince, so when Kieran looked back at him his eyes only held mirth.

"Reason?"

"Of course. It is fate Kieran. You will see."

Kieran snorted leafing through the pages of the book in his lap. The quiet murmur of his siblings and the in dispersed laughter of Lucien lulling him. Which was probably why he said quietly,

"I believed in fate once. When I held the heart of an angel, we flew through the sky together. Then he went back to Heaven and left me alone. I thought we had eternity together, but it was all a lie."

The King paused, he inwardly fumed. Kieran might of have been naive to give his heart to a Shadowhunter, but he was young. How dare a Shadowhunter hurt his son? How dare he think he was too good for the love of one of his children?

Adrien's laced their finger together, bringing Kieran's hand to his lips he kissed it. Kieran let him, he had gotten used to Adrien's rather impulsive need to touch him a long time ago.

"Well then I will make you believe again."

"What if I never do?"

His eyes challenging, his voice cut with ice, and the promise of pain. 

"Then I will wait."

Adrien stared at him, holding his gaze. That ever present smile still there but something else. A promise unspoken, Adrien would wait for him for however long it maybe, there was no one else who held his heart quite like Kieran did.

Kieran stiffened, there was no game here. No harmless flirting, this was the truth. Adrien would wait for him, thought he deserved better, loved him despite his numerous flaws.

Kieran swallowed looking away, he couldn't give Adrien what he was asking. Not yet. But it was nice to know that he was offering to wait.

Kieran turned to him he brushed his lips along Adrien's cheek causing him to shiver. Kieran pulled away his voice quiet even so his words echoed through the room.

"Promise?"

Adrien's eyes suddenly lost ever trace of mirth, he looked the most serious then the King had ever seen him.

The children all leaned closer, it wasn't a secret how Adrien felt about Kieran but this was the first time Kieran had ever acted on, or acknowledged it beyond the causal flirting.

Adrien's hand came to cradle Kieran's cheek, his other pushing the hair out of his eyes. Kieran eyes fluttered at the gentleness.

"I promise."


End file.
